swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Keetau (character)
Keetau Dreamweaver Server: Flurry Name: Keetau Dreamweaver Race: Zabrak Gender: Male Profession: Dark Jedi, Commando, Alliance Ace Pilot Faction: Rebel Alliance Guild:Praxeum of Eluesia Guild Rank: Jedi Council Member (JC) Current Residence: The Grand City of Eluesia on Lok Who is Keetau? Keetau started his simple life along with everyone else on the dreary planet of Tatooine, the "portal to a new beginning" . With the sand being blown into his face constantly, he decided he needed to get away. Upon receiving a message from an Imperial recruiter he made his way to Bestine and signed on with the Galactic Empire and became a trainee in the Imperial Navy. With time came change and Keetau realized what evils the Empire produces and shares. He resigned from the ranks of the Empire and its Navy and is currently in hiding due to the number of Imperial spies searching for him. While exploring the volcanic planet of Mustafar, Keetau was invited into the teachings of Jedi Master Smija Blastmor. He accepted the offer and was brought to the city of Eluesia on Lok and was made a member of JTPoE. He has currently excelled in the ways of the force due to the supervision of Master Smija. Because of the many evil things Keetau has witnessed, he has begun to follow these practices. Keetau is gradually embracing the Dark Side as his new life. With the power that it brings, In time, Keetau will become an unstoppable power. Due to the fact that the Jedi are still being hunted by the Emperor's forces, Keetau has hidden his lightsaber and concealed his use of the force. While it still flows through him, he has reserved the right to use it. Keetau found his way to a rebel base and decided to trade his old life for a new one filled with heavy armor and big exploding guns. Keetau has gained all the skilles he needs to become an efficient Rebel Commando killing machine. From the lowly stormtrooper guards in Mos Eisley to their Boss leaders, he has helped kill them all. Keetau's Beginnings Keetau was born and raised within dark depths of space. Having never set foot on land since birth, he started to learn how to pilot all the various ships and fighters that made up his fleet since 4 years of age. While escaping the wrath of the sith, Keetau and his family's fleet were attacked by a single ship and its fighters. The Ravager was making escape almost impossible due to who was at the helm. Darth Nihilus had launched an offensive against this small fleet in hopes of capturing those strong in the force to become his apprentice(s). While boarding The Nebula, Nihilus went from room to room seeking those which he desired. For those who did not meet the requirements or those who were too old, they met their end. Upon entering his family's room, Nihilus immediately killed Keetau's parents and grabbed the boy by the neck and began to examine him. Keetau was then given to Nihilus' troops and was brought aboard the Ravager. After the destruction of his family's fleet, the Ravager hyperspaced to Korriban where Keetau would begin his journey on the path of the Dark Side. Keetau's Training Keetau was trained in his new home, deep within the Sith Academy on Korriban. It was there he was taught right from wrong, how to handle a lightsaber, how to draw upon the powers of the force and the ways of the Sith. When he was 6 years of age, his mentor, Darth Nihilus, saw that he was ready to begin his trials and become a true Sith and eventually a Sith Lord. Keetau was thrown into the tombs of famous Sith Lords in the Valley of the Dark Lords and was given a simple task. "Survive." That was the last word he had heard before the events that later followed. It was inside the tombs that Keetau learned to channel the force through his body to become stronger, heal himself, and to focus in battle. Upon exiting the tombs 2 days later he saw that the Academy was under attack. As weak as he was he was determined to defend his home. When he entered, Nihilus immediately grabbed his student and retreated to a room Keetau had never been to. Nihilus threw his student into a metal pit in the ground and used the force to activate the pit. Inside the pit Keetau was instantly frozen in carbonite and would never know the fate of his newfound family until he re-awakened. Category:Player characters